Heron's Song rewritten
by SteelShadowFang
Summary: Kaoru is within a straggle to decide where her loyalties lay. With the soul society where she was born or with the fourth Espada? Ulquiorraxoc Ichigoxoc Ratings may change do to Grimmjow's potty mouth. Please review! Rewrites are up! Guaranteed to better!


**Hi! New story... I hope you like it.**

**A few lines of this are from "Even Against Lord Aizen"**

**Please review; it makes me update faster! If I get 6 reviews for this one I'll update immediately even if I have to hold Shaw hostage!**

**I don't own bleach but I do own this crumpled piece of paper! Ya for me!**

**Thousand thanks to my beta, XxFearTheFluffxX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now (drum roll) onto the story!**

"_Why_?"

Ulquiorra just _couldn't_ understand it. She'd saved him... She had actually _saved_ his life. Why would she bother after all that he'd done? He'd betrayed her; taken away everything that had ever meant something to her – her family, her friends... her very purpose! He'd stolen it all. Yet here she lay, drenched in blood, clutching feebly at the fresh sword wound in her stomach and _still_ managing to smile. Kaoru was a truly peculiar if extremely dense creature.

Her eyes brimmed with un-shed tears which she hastily wiped away with the back of her hand. Gazing at Ulquiorra with those violet orbs of hers, she whispered in a voice so faint the words were barely descernible.

"Because I _love_ you... silly hollow."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru's POV

He was around here somewhere; I just _knew_ it. My ears perked with anticipation as I agilely made my way through the forest encrusted borders of Rukongai, gliding swiftly from tree to tree like a bird through the skies. His spiritual pressure was cleverly masked but I'd been able to pinpoint it with relative ease, accustomed to it as I was.

As I sped by I saw a tall, lean figure clearly visible thought the dense underbrush and immediately slowed, jumping from the canopy of branches into a graceful landing. I hopped up to face the stoic Espada cheerily, not bothering to hide my excitement at his presence.

"Yo! How's it going, Ulqui-san?" I greeted with an enthusiastic grin. His jade eyes flickered to meet mine and I could see the ghost of an annoyed frown pulling at his usually mechanical expression.

"I hate repeating myself." he intoned in that matter-of-fact voice I'd come to know so well.

I puffed out my cheeks in defiance, knowing full well what he meant. "Oh, come _on!_ Give me a break! Ulquiorra so long; do you _want_ me to die of oxygen deprivation?"

He focussed his gaze on the sun once again, clearly choosing to ignore my question for the time being. I followed his lead and stared up at the sky, the lovely cream rubbing against honey streaks of amber, spreading like a net across the horizon. Smiling, I allowed my head to rest on Ulquiorra's shoulder, letting all the tension and weariness of the day fade away into nothing.

"So, Ulqui, what took you so long?" I asked at last, loathe to break the peaceful silence but knowing that if _I_ didn't no one would.

His green irises disappeared beneath pale lids and for the tiniest moment he seemed to struggle with his response. "Aizen-sama has ordered all Espada back to Las Noches." he stated pragmatically, neither his tone nor expression betraying a hint of emotion – it was as if I'd imagined it.

Suddenly seeing an opportunity, I tried to keep my timbre level as I replied. Maybe I could finally get something out of him! "Why now?" I quizzed, feigning disinterest. I should have known better than to expect my ploy to work.

"That's none of your concern."

Ulquiorra's POV

Kaoru... There could be no doubt. That was definitely _her_ spiritual pressure drawing closer. Shutting my eyes, I tried to drown out the eagerness in my chest at her approach. _How ridiculous... _I scolded myself.

That soul reaper... Since we'd met my mind had been perpetually filled with thoughts of that troublesome Shinigami. If not for Aizen-sama's orders that I remain in the Soul Society to keep tabs on their actions I would have fled long ago; fled from _her_ and that so very _wrong _feeling she inspired in me. Catching my train of thought, my lower lip curled disgust; running away from a piece of trash Shinigami. It was shameful. I, the fourth of Aizen-sama's Espada, cowering from such an inferior being – disgraceful!

I'd attempted several times to rid myself of this nuisance. Needless to say they had all ended in failure – had any succeeded, she would be dead already. One glance at those trusting eyes and all murderous intent melted like butter. It was sickening. How absurd... that _I_ would care for a pathetic soul reaper was unthinkable before now; fate had a strange sense of humour. And worse, I doubted I could stop it now even if I wanted to – she had occupied too large a portion of my thoughts for too long. The lack of self-control was more frightening than the ailment itself in my opinion.

"Yo! How's it going, Ulqui-san?"Annoying... that was the word that would best describe her greeting. In my whole existence no one had _dared_ address me in such an informal manner. Least of all some lowly Shinigami! Still, Ulqui-san... it was an interesting name. Maybe… no! I will not be addressed like that!

"I hate repeating myself." I reminded her.

Kaoru pouted, her cheeks flushing softly in her natural gift of insolence. " Oh, come _on! G_ive me a break! Ulquiorra is such a _long_ name; do you _want_ me to die of oxygen deprivation?"

I quickly turned away form her, desperate to maintain a firm grip on my supposed-to-be-none-existent emotions – it was better for both of us if she remained unaware of them. Her scent was intoxicating; a tantalising mixture of white plum and peach blooms. Trying to look indifferent, I toyed with the idea of getting a little closer so I could breathe in the enticing aroma more easily.

"So, Ulqui, what took you so long?" I closed my eyes, finding it easier to uphold my composure when I didn't have to look at her.

"Aizen-sama has ordered all Espada back to Las Noches."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew I'd said too much. This girl! Not only was she affecting my thoughts but she was poisoning my brain in general. Another minute with her and I would end up as much an idiot as Grimmjow.

Kaoru looked unconcerned but I saw the twinkle of elation in her violet eyes. "Why now?" she asked.

I mentally slapped myself again; if Aizen-sama heard about this I was likely to lose an arm... If he was feeling merciful, that is. It was nothing less than I deserved of course but any sane creature would rather keep their limbs if at all possible. On that front I was no different. However the punishment had it's appeals – it _might_ stop me thinking about Kaoru.

"That's none of your concern."

Her disappointment was apparent and I felt a pang of guilt. It couldn't be helped though; whatever hold this Shinigami had over me wasn't enough to make me betray Aizen-sama. Looking down I saw water well around the corners of her eyes and, despite my better judgement, I poked at one curiously – I'd heard of this before. It was called _crying_, I think... The water spilled onto my finger and Kaoru stiffened, causing me to instantly back away from her, concerned. Had I hurt her? I didn't see how; my finger had barely grazed her. Seeing no visual damage I understood. It was the first time I'd initiated physical contact with her – there could be only one explanation.

"I disgust you." My voice remained impassive but the words cut me deep for reasons I couldn't identify let alone understand. She looked up, confusion and shock plain on her face before realization sprang to her features.

"No that's not it. I…" She fidgeted with her Shihakshou nervously, staring at the ground miserably.

"I'm sorry. I should not have violated your personal space." I apologised, turning towards the heart of the forest. "I should leave now." My plan was to open a Garganta tunnel and return to Hueco Mundo as ordered but her hands restrained me, wrapping around my waist like a rope and surprising me more than a little.

"Um…Ulquiorra... can you stay for a little longer? Please?"

Kaoru's POV

I couldn't tell him. I'd come to warn him but in the end I just couldn't do it. I wanted him to _know_ the Soul Society had found out about him. I wanted him to _know_ I was torn; torn between my loyalties to the Seireitei and my feelings for _him_. And I hadn't even told him about them had I? But I couldn't. It was as simple as that. Just as I couldn't tell him that the next time our paths crossed,so would our blades. I was such a coward!

"What's wrong? You're tense." Ulquiorra stated. I shook my head dismissively, wiping the tears that threatened to spill hastily away.

"It's nothing. You should go; I can sense a patrol unit."

He nodded, fixing his clever gaze on me briefly before turning towards the depths of the forest. Clicking his fingers, he made a stretch of black space materialise from nowhere, darkening the bright landscape with it's very presence.

I watched solemnly as he stepped into the Garganta and the gap closed behind him as if he'd never been there to begin with. Reluctantly masking my spiritual pressure I took off, darting through the trees and allowing the momentum carry me to the edge to the forest. When at last I started to slow I looked back regretfully to where we'd exchanged our last words, knowing I'd had the chance to tell him and had missed it.

No one's POV

Kaoru sat at the edge of her bed, knees drawn against her body. She knew they would meet again and she knew that when that time came Ulquiorra would kill her without hesitation. Surprisingly enough she wasn't afraid; only _anxious_. Kaoru, since becoming a Shinigami, had openly wondered how she would die. Defending a comrade perhaps or as the result of a heroic battle. To be killed by a friend had never crossed her mind but she knew now that it was unavoidable, seeing as that friend was Ulquiorra Schiffer. Death had always, regardless of the circumstances, seemed such a fearful thing to Kaoru. Yet here she was openly embracing it – she had no intention of trying to prevent it. The only way to do so was to kill Ulquiorra first and _that_ she would not do.

"Kaoru... Let's go." She looked up, drawn forcibly from her morbid thoughts, to meet the smiling face of Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hai…" Grabbing her Zanpakutou she departed with her Lieutenant.

Las Noches (Ulquiorra's POV)

"Aizen-sama; I have monitored the Shinigami's activity as you ordered and there seems to be no change." Kneeling in front of my Master's marble throne I raised my head high enough to see him raise from it slowly.

"Well done, Ulquiorra. I expect nothing less from my most trusted Espada." Clapping his hands in commendation, Aizen walked briskly down the flight of stairs leading up to his chair.

"This is rather abrupt but I have an important mission for you." He began, his smile unwavering. Turning to Tōsen he nodded. The blind man turned on a projector, giving a very detailed, bird's eye view of Karakura town. I knew it from my previous missions within it's domain.

"You are to take the Números and commence an out right attack on the town." Aizen instructed. An amused smile spread across his face as he drew my briefing to a close. "No Shinigami is to be left alive and I would like you _personally_ to kill Ichigo Kurosaki."

Though I kept my expression unreadable my thoughts were in turmoil. Bowing again I swept from the room.

_Kaoru..._

Kaoru's POV

I looked out over the horizon from my perch on the roof of a tall building, the sleeves of my Shihakshou billowing in the wind. White gloves encased my slim fingers and a fountain of crimson covered my shoulders. My Zanpakutou was fixed to my waist, it's hilt scarlet, it's guard a twisted S shape.

"Yo Kaoru!" My head whipped back in time to see Ichigo climbing over the railing above, his face still in that permanent scowl of his.

"Hey Ichigo. How's life?" He shrugged, his muscular body illuminated in the steady light of dusk.

"Strange…" he muttered.

I looked at him. "What's strange?"

He grinned, "You've managed to stay quite for almost ten seconds; I didn't know that was possible." That earned him a swift kick to the shin, courtesy of me.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I smiled, letting the day's tension drain away. Turning back to face the sky I murmured thoughtfully.

"Ichigo... have you ever had a friend you would never betray no matter the consequences?"

He looked at me pointedly. "So _this_ is what you're getting so worked up over? If you're _really_ friends it won't matter to them."

Ulquiorra's POV

Finding that trash was child's play; do to his inability to contain his spiritual pressure. Drawing his sword he began attack, not bothering to plan out a strategy of any sort...typical. I could not be beaten by brute strength alone. Swiftly drawing my hand from my pocket I blocked his blade with ease. Pointing my index finger at his face I attempted to blow his head off with a upfront cero. Shockingly he managed to evade it, using his sword to block and taking the by now familiar stance for Bankai. Deciding not to drag this out any farther, I Sonido-ed to his right and sent a second cero flying towards his blind spot.

"No!" A column of rolling fire separated us, making it impossible for me to attack him further. I turned to search for the source of the blaze, spotting an out of breath Kaoru struggling to hold back my cero. Fortunately for Kurosaki, his technique dispelled it a second later.

However I was barely paying attention to him by this point. I only had eyes for Kaoru, who was clinging to a deep slash to her side in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. Despite her injury she stood proud, though with the barest hint of doubt. Knowing that all my actions would be reported directly to Aizen-sama I flew at her, forcing her high into the air away from the prying eyes of the rest of my comrades.

Only when we were far enough from the view of the others did I release her. Staggering to her feet she fought to remain standing – I could tell she wasn't going to last long. Raising my hand, I resolved to end her pain but when she didn't flinch at my threat I hesitated.

"Aren't you afraid?" I inquired coldly. She looked at me for a moment, her eyes scanning my features.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." A faint smile played at her lips. "You should know that... silly hollow!"

**I love cliffies if you hadn't figured that out by now. 6 reviews and I'll update.**


End file.
